


The First Instance

by spoky



Series: Fat, Fem and Asian [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Kim Chi centric drabbles and ficlets feat. Trixya.(This fic was originally called Fat Fem and Asian, but I've changed that to be the name of the series, and I'm calling the first 2 drabbles 'The First Instance' - I'm sorry for the confusion and inconvenience.)





	1. 예쁜게 다니? (Is being pretty everything?)

**Author's Note:**

> Beginner’s Korean for the first drabble: 
> 
> 니가 [niga] = You  
> 내가 [naega] = Me

Shin Sang-Young might not have been the most handsome man. He was definitely not Bigbang's T.O.P, no one would confuse him with Lee Minho and had Drag Race been a South Korean show (not that it could've been) Sang-Young would probably not have made it through the first round of auditions. 

But that did not mean that he was ugly. No. After layers of foundation, glitter, eyeliner and a pair of fake lashes Sang-Young was breathtakingly beautiful.    
  
He might not be able to dance like SHINee, and neither was he sarcastic and funny like PSY. But that did not mean that Sang-Young had no entertainment value. The right dress, some high heels, the perfect song from 2NE1, and he could lipsync the audience to euphoria.    
  
'Earth to Kim?!' Trixie yelled.    
  
'Huh? Did you say something?' Kimchi asked, confused. How long had he been daydreaming?    
  
He glanced to the mirror and realised that he had yet to start putting on makeup, while Trixie seemed ready to step to the stage at any moment.    
  
'Girl, stop daydreaming! You have more important things to do!'    
  
'백일몽을 꾸기가 중요한데...'    
_ (Daydreaming is important tho...) _   
  
'What?'    
  
'Nothing.'    
  
Trixie shook her head in amusement.    
  
'You’re doing the self-convincing thing again, aren't you?'    
  
Sang-Young smiled slightly: 'Perhaps'    
  
Trixie hugged his shoulder from behind, while making sure not to smudge her makeup.    
  
'How many times I have to tell you? You're beautiful! 내가 제일 잘 나가!'    
_ (I’m the best.) _   
  
Sang-Young laughed.    
  
'That's the only Korean you know.'    
  
Trixie looked offended.    
  
'It definitely is not! I also know 죽을래?! And 그 새끼!’     
_ (Do you want to die? [used sometimes as 'go fuck yourself' in Korean] & That bastard/asshole.) _   
  
Sang-Young laughed.    
  
'I guess you do.'    
  
'Exactly! So just, 내가 제일 잘 나가, remember that!'    
_ (I’m the best.) _   
  
'U'huh, I will.'    
  
Trixie grinned encouragingly and walked away, happy that she'd been able to comfort her friend.    
  
Sang-Young smiled and shook his head. Trixie would never learn that it was 니가, not 내가, if you didn't want to brag. But at least she tried.    
  
He picked up the foundation and started the transformation. 


	2. 수줍다 - Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Sonata Arctica, Shy

  
_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_  
 _I'm shy and turn my head away_  


  
She’s sitting in the studio, waiting for them to finish. Trixie is laughing again and making a joke about something. She’s standing tall in her pink heels and Katya is poking her with a tiny hand. Kim is unable to hear what they’re laughing about, but she knows that it probably was Katya that made Trixie vibrate like that. It usually is. Has been ever since they stopped filming Drag Race season seven.   
  
She takes a deep breath and smiles at Trixie. The Barbie is beautiful. Her makeup is flawless and her energy is radiating. Kim knows that Katya has a lot of energy herself. She knows that Katya sometimes acts completely crazy and has a huge fan base of her own -- but Kim can also see that next to Trixie, Katya blossoms. She has seen the videos, the interviews. People don’t know what to do with Katya without Trixie; the entire scene turns into an incomprehensible melancholic mess with just Katya. That does not happen with Trixie. With Trixie Katya is different. Katya has structure and balance. Kim sees it; sees through the ways in which Katya leans on Trixie for support, for confirmation, for acceptance -- for love. Kim sees it, because she has been doing it a lot longer than Katya has.

 

_Talk to me, show some pity_   
_You touch me in many, many ways_   
_But I'm shy can't you see_

 

Katya is touching Trixie’s knee and Trixie grabs the hand. They end up holding hands and Kim swallows. She happy for them. Truly. She’s happy that Trixie has found someone that makes her laugh. Tells her she’s beautiful. Makes her feel beautiful. Makes her moan in ecstasy. Because Kim definitely could not do that for her. She doesn’t have the experience or the skill. When she tells Trixie she’s beautiful Trixie brushes her off, when Katya says the same words Trixie blushes. Kim is happy for her.  
  
She’s happy for Katya too. Because she knows Katya is a wonderful person; kind, caring and funny. Katya deserves someone like Trixie. So Kim is happy for them.

 _Truly._  

 

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway_   
_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_   
_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

 

When Kim had met Trixie for the first time, she had thought she had found someone similar to her. A soulmate, if you will. But she’d been wrong. Trixie was a lot more talented and smarter than she was. Trixie had skills other than makeup and pushed herself to do better at all times. Her voice was beautiful to listen to, her humour was intelligent and her kindness was incomparable. And now, sitting next to Katya, Trixie was finally getting the recognition she deserved. The thought made Kimchi smile. Trixie deserved everything and Kim was grateful that someone was able to help her to achieve that. Someone like Katya.

‘Wait for me? Let’s have lunch together, I haven’t seen you in ages!’ Trixie had insisted when she had heard that they were at the studio on the same day.

Kim had agreed, but forgotten that Trixie was filming with Katya; meaning that her attention would be on Katya. Katya… Katya, Katya, Katya.   
  
Kim was happy for them. _Truly._

 

 _I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
_ _Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

 

‘Hey girl, you ok?’ Trixie’s voice shakes Kim out of her thoughts and she lifts her head to face the Barbie.   
  
‘Of course, just a little tired,’ she smiles: ‘That episode is going to be brilliant,’ she continues and nods towards the UNHhhh set where Katya is still struggling to get out of her microphone.   
  
Trixie glances back to the set and chuckles. ‘Hopefully.’   
She then turns back to Kim before asking: ‘So! Lunch. Where?’   
  
‘I made a reservation to the Chinese across the street,’ Kim admits. They have dim sum to die for and Kimchi knows Trixie is aware of that fact.   
  
‘Of course you did,’ Trixie snorts and Kim blushes slightly.   
  
‘The-um, the reservation is for three,’ Kim adds then and glances to Katya, who is now sitting on the floor of the UNHhhh set and talking to one of the camera men.   
  
Trixie’s eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and delight.   
  
‘Really? You sure?’ she confirms and Kim nods, smiling.   
  
Of course she’s sure. She’s happy for them, isn’t she?   
  
‘Katya? Fancy dim sum for lunch?’ Trixie yells at the beautiful blond across the room and the older queen nods enthusiastically, smiling with the most beautiful row of white teeth.

Kim swallows. 

She’s happy for them. She is. _Truly._   
  


_Talk to me, show some pity_   
_You touch me in many, many ways_   
_But I'm shy can't you see_


End file.
